


Your First Concert Together

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Your First Concert Together

All day Michael wouldn’t stop talking about getting to see one of his favorite bands live, he was so excited. “Can you believe we’re going to see them and we get to go backstage after!” he shouted as you got to the stadium. You grinned and laughed, “Well, you’re best friends with All Time Low so I’m not surprised they invited you to come see the show today, calm down babe." 

He held your hand and led you over to the crowd of people, "Like you’re one to talk y/n! You practically fainted when you met Cal, Luke, and Ashton, and you had already been dating me for a month!” You blushed and avoided eye contact, you were a huge fan of 5 Seconds of Summer, dating Michael was easy, it was just like dating anyone else, but somtimes your inner fan can’t help but think about how you’re dating the guitarist from your favorite band.

When All Time Low came out on stage you and Michael screamed and cheered like never before. Every once in a while he would turn to you and sing along intensely. At one point Alex and Jack yelled for everybody to do their best dances moves, and you didn’t know what to do. So, Michael asked for a few people to scoot over, and picked you up by your waist and spun you around. When he put you back down you stumbled a bit and ended up falling on your butt. A few people around you helped you to your feet and Michael held onto you the rest of the concert to make sure you wouldn’t fall again.

After the concert was over you walked backstage together and hung out with the a few of the band members. Rian and Zack were both doing an interview for a magazine so you and Michael didn’t get to see them for very long. Jack sat next to you, “So you and Michael are together? That’s why he stopped calling me!”

Michael rolled his eyes and laughed, “I stopped calling because you told me to!”

Alex chuckled, “well when you call us every time you’re bored there’s a problem! You called me in the middle of a show!”

Everyone started joking about how nobody ever answers their phone anymore when Rian and Zack walked in. “Hey guys, it’s time to hit the road if we want to get to the hotel on time.” You and Michael said bye and walked back out to your car. As you were singing Dancing with a Wolf he grabbed your left hand and started twirling you around, “dance with me y/n!” Suddenly you saw a flash and stumbled backwards and fell on top of Michael. The two of you were sitting on the ground when you noticed there were more photographers heading towards the two of you.

Michael quickly got up and pulled you up, “let’s go before they start getting in our face.” You grabbed his hand and smiled, “no, come on, we’re having fun.” The two of you started dancing like idiots and singing random songs. After about 10 minutes the two of you got into the car and drove away.

When you woke up the next morning you had a text from Michael, it was a picture of the two of you dancing and the headline “Michael Clifford and y/n Attend All Time Low Concert… Maybe with Too Much to Drink” You laughed and texted Michael back, “let’s go to another concert!” He replied instantly, “I’m already outside!”


End file.
